


A Quiet Fourth

by BruceBannerGivesMeLife



Category: Avengers
Genre: Fourth of July, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruceBannerGivesMeLife/pseuds/BruceBannerGivesMeLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader notices that them and their friends don't appreciate loud noises, in order to celebrate the Fourth of July, they need to find out a way to quiet the fireworks for their team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Fourth

The nights leading up to the Fourth of July, everyone in the Avengers Tower was fairly skittish. Everyone had heard their fair share of loud explosions, and most of them couldn’t stand the excessive noise. There were only four on the team who didn’t mind: Natasha, Clint, Wanda, and Thor. All the others, it just reminded them of something that they just couldn’t deal with. Even you were severely bothered by the loud explosions, but you loved how the fireworks looked. So you went to work, for weeks, in the basement of the Tower, to create a surprise for the Avengers Team. And finally, on the night of the Fourth, you were ready. 

Seeing as you were still in the basement, you asked FRIDAY if she could get the team to come down. She did as you asked and you finished a few preparations before the elevator dinged and the team spilled out of it. You heard a few gasps and you smiled to yourself at your small sense of accomplishment. 

“Hey you guys.” You smiled at them, “Ready for some fireworks?” 

“Umm, (Y/N), I don’t think that’s a good idea...” Bruce trailed off, glancing towards the floor and fidgeting. 

“I actually think it’s a great idea, just trust me. Please.” You requested of the entire team. “Just come, grab some snacks, and a seat.” Once everyone had done as they were told, not all of them extremely willingly, you shut off the lights. You let the team sit in silence for a few minutes to prepare themselves for what was about to happen. 

“Hold on.” Tony murmured, “How come we can’t hear the fireworks that are going off outside?” 

“I soundproofed this entire basement for you guys.” You replied, “Now just watch.” You walked over to a small booth in the back of the room, pushing a few buttons, and flipping a few switches, some very patriotic music came to life. Then, bursts of color. First red, then white, then blue, and then gold. The explosions of color never came with a boom, as it was in fact a simple light show that you had programmed for the last month to go with the music you had chosen. You found your spot on the floor in between Bruce and Steve, as you listened to the gasps coming from around the room. 

“(Y/N), did you do all of this?” Steve asked you. 

“Yup, I programmed the lights, and set the music to it too. It wasn’t too difficult.” You shrugged.

“So that’s what you have been doing down here for the last month.” Bruce muttered, you grinned at him, nodding your head yes. 

“Well, I think that it was an amazing idea, (Y/N), and thank you for it.” Tony addressed you. 

“I knew that you guys don’t really appreciate loud noises, and I know I don’t either. But I love the show, so I thought that I might be able to replicate that for you guys.” You explained. 

“It’s truly amazing, (Y/N), thank you.” Bruce smiled at you.

“Yeah, thanks, (Y/N).” The statement came from around the room. 

“No problem, you guys.” You grinned as you watched everyone relax to watch your light show.

**Author's Note:**

> After Age of Ultron (But Pietro is still alive, although not really mentioned here.)
> 
> In case you were wondering these are the reasons why certain characters don't appreciate loud noises:
> 
> Bruce Banner - startles him/ the Hulk, which makes the other guy difficult to control  
> Steve Rogers - PTSD  
> Tony Stark - Anxiety  
> Pietro (in the story, but not really mentioned) - Reminds him of when he died  
> Reader - Really up to you, but in my perspective - Anxiety


End file.
